1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to portable wing extensions for roof ladders, or similar ladders used on inclined surfaces, and in particular for roof ladders used by firefighters or other workers where some chore beyond the normal width of the ladder must be performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, conventional roof ladders used by firefighters included hooks attached to the top of the ladder which hooked over the peak of the roof to secure the ladder to the roof. In fighting a building fire, the firefighters would climb part way up the roof ladder and while leaning over on one side would cut a ventilation hole in the roof using the proper tools.
More recently roof ladders having spread apart upper rails have been provided. These ladders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,327 to Warren issued July 21, 1981 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,613 to Keigher issued on July 30, 1985. In each of these patents the bottom bar of the spread apart upper rails is firmly secured to the top of the ladder while the tops of the side bars have hooks attached thereto which hook over the peak of the roof. Thus, when a ventilation hole is to be cut in the roof while using the spread apart upper rails, the location of the hole is limited to the roof area at the peak of the roof because of the location of the spread apart upper rails.
The prior art roof ladders all suffer major disadvantages. Conventional roof ladders having hooks attached to the top of the ladders requiring firefighters to lean over to one side in cutting a ventilation hole are extremely unsafe.
With respect to roof ladders having the spread apart rails as discussed above, there are serious limitations to their use. A major limitation in having the spread apart rails at the top of the ladder is that the ventilation hole must be cut only at the peak of the roof and between the side bars of the apparatus because that is the only area which can safely support a firefighter. However, in numerous situations, the ventilation hole is required not at the peak but elsewhere on the roof. A further disadvantage is the suitable positioning on the roof of this ladder and attached spread apart rails. Since the spread apart rails are firmly secured to the top of the ladders, it can result in an extremely cumbersome operation in hoisting this ladder with rails and hooks up and over the peak of the roof.
The present invention solves the problems and shortcomings of the prior art by providing one or more portable wing extensions which can be inserted through the rungs of a conventional roof ladder at various height levels.